


Brother Dearest

by Godspeed_Cowboy



Series: Woodsmen And Lumberjacks Can't Compare [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Attempted Murder, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bad Ending, Begging, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Gen, Haruno Sakura Has Issues, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hiding, Hunted Down, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Murder, One Shot, POV Haruno Sakura, Pleading, Post-Chuunin Exams, Pre-Chuunin Exams, Sakura has an older brother, Sakura is kind of like Sasuke but unlike Sasuke she gets first blood, Trauma, Violence, Weapons, and failing to do so, but at what cost, but before the big final fight and the sand/sound invasion, cause like it takes place after the first two stages, making deals to avoid death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy
Summary: Nozomu Haruno, older brother to Sakura Haruno, comes over for a visit.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Haruno Family, Haruno Sakura & Haruno Sakura's Older Brother, Haruno Sakura & Original Character(s)
Series: Woodsmen And Lumberjacks Can't Compare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898638
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Brother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil somethin to keep y'all at bay while I work on more chapters for other stories. I really like how this one turned out!
> 
> Twitter: @YeehawMitski

“Sakuraaa,” says a voice, in a sing-song manner almost, “where are youuu.”

Said girl shakes, hidden behind a corner, just next to an open door. Heavy footsteps on the floor, searching through the dark house. Sakura keeps her mouth closed, breathing harshly through her nose. Sweat runs down her forehead as she turns to look to her right, towards the door. She can see a shadow moving back and forth, passing by but never coming down the hall. It makes her heart jump.

“Sakuraaa,” says the voice again, “come say hello to your dear old brother!”

Nozomu Haruno, older brother of Sakura Haruno and oldest child born to Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi Haruno. Considered the black sheep of the family, left three years ago after a large fight between him and their parents. Afterwards, he would visit them occasionally, and had shown no anger or malice towards their parents for the argument. 

Until today, when he came to visit to congratulate Sakura about her exams and encourage her to do better next year, as he was going to come with them to the final fight at the arena tomorrow. He laughed when he did it, when he hurt them, said how he had waited for the right moment.

Mama’s body is in the kitchen and Papa’s body is in the bedroom. Nozomu walks around the house with a bat, wet with blood, trying to hunt her down.

Her hands tighten around the handle of Papa’s prized axe. Her heart pounds against her chest, hard enough that she swears she could see it move.

The footsteps come to a stop and the shadow is in the doorway.

“Sakuraaa, come on out. I _promise_ it’ll be quick. You’re my _favorite_ sister after all!”

 _I’m you’re_ only _sister, dipshit_ , she thinks.

The shadow grows smaller and the footsteps come closer. Sakura holds her breath. Nozomu starts to hum a tune from nowhere in particular. She repositions the axe, over her shoulder, ready to hit.

A shoe appears at the bottom of the door, followed by a leg that her eyes trail up. Then a blood covered torso. And then a head.

Nozomu has arrived. Nozomu has found her.

“Saku-” he says, his head starting to turn in her direction.

Sakura screams and swings the axe, the blade hitting his stomach. He makes a pained sound and falls backwards. The bat clatters to the floor.

“F-fuck!,” his hands move to the open and rapidly bleeding whole in his guts, “Y-you-!”

She steps out slowly, and raises the axe again. There’s blood running down her arm and spattered across her face and dress. Nozomu is whining now, like a dog. She doesn’t blink, afraid that if she does, he’ll move and miss her chance. Her eyes are wide, wild, and absolutely _disturbed_. 

“ _Me_ ,” she whispers.

There’s a putrid smell in the air, and she realizes she hit his intestines and split them wide open and that he’s pissed himself. 

“S-sakura, listen- I’m- I don’t- Please, please, I-”

Wow this is the first time she’s heard him beg like this. Sakura kicks him in the side, jostling the wound, to make him shut up. It works, but not for long.

“Shut. Up.” she says, quiet, threatening.

“Sakura-”

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

Her volume is unexpected but effective. Her eyes start to burn from staring for so long.

Nozomu is sitting there and looking at her like she’s a bomb about to go off. She studies him back. Dusty red hair, eyes just a little darker than her own, with freckles dotting his skin.

“ . . . Sakura . . . Look, I’m sure we can work something o-out between us.”

Nozomu sits up, hissing as he does so, holding an arm to his stomach to keep his insides from spilling out more.

“We can- we can leave, work together, or something! Just-!”

“SHUT UP!”

She swings the axe down onto his head.

“SHUT UP!”

She does it again, but he’s falling back so she ends up hitting his neck. The bat gets pushed to the side by Nozomu’s arm.

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP_!”

One more swing, into his chest. Slowly, she pulls the axe out, and it makes a wet sound.

Nozomu does not get up again.

Sakura’s hunched over, breathing is harsh, and her hands are shaking, but she does not drop the axe. She blinks and it hurts. She stands up, and she looks around at the wreckage of the once happy home.

The axe drops with a thud as Sakura comes to a realization. 

Sakura Haruno has _killed_ her older brother, effectively leaving her as the _last_ Haruno in all of Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeehaaaw Sakura's got new baggage now.


End file.
